God
by CelestialSilver35
Summary: Lois has Clark, Lana has Jason. So who’s left for Chloe? ... Sadly, it’s the man she could never have!


**A/N:** My first Smallville fic. Hope you like it! Please R&R! Thanks!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer:** Nope… Sadly, it's not mine! If it was I'd be making millions!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Summary:** Lois has Clark, Lana has Jason. So who's left for Chloe? Sadly, it's the man she could never have! ChLex

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**_You're a god, and I am not  
And I just thought I'd let you go…"_**

_-You're A God by Vertical Horizon-  
-----------------_

Chloe heaved herself on her bed. Once again she had a long trying day at the Dailey Planet. Not only had she been busy with deadlines, but Oliver Queen had managed to barge in on her busy day to ask for help in finding one of many LutherCorp in an island somewhere in the south east part of the world!

She huffed. Some vacation he was having! He was back in Smallville but in reality his mind is thousands of miles away, working it's ass off for another impending raid on another Luthor Company, in yet another far away land, a million miles away from Smallville!

'Yeah, but that's not the reason why you have your panties are in a twist, is it?' her evil genius twin mind reminded her.

Chloe groaned, as much as she wants to argue with herself, she knew she might just end up in some mental institution if she did.

'No' she thought sadly, that was not the reason why she was moping around in her room above the Talon. Nope, it was because of her dead, boring, non-existent love-life!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_-Three Hours Ago-_

Chloe and her friends met up in Oliver's place to hang out and catch up with each other. It would've been fun and Chloe would've enjoyed it if she was just not so exhausted from work and… if her two best friends would've stopped having googly eyes with their partners!

As much as Chloe loved her friends and was really very happy that they finally have each other, she couldn't help but think, wish and hope that is was her who had been behaving like that and not Lois, Clark, Lana or Jason.

She sighed as she turned to her side and look at the lights outside her window. She had been home for almost four hours yet sleep had not claimed her. Her body knew she was exhausted, but with everything that she was thinking, she knew sleep would be elusive.

Lois has Clark and Lana has Jason. So who's there left for me? Sadly, it's the man I could never have! Chloe thought, and with another sigh, she got up from her bed to retrieve her laptop from her bag.

It was times like this that all she could do was write…not a story for her article; but to write about her life, her emotions. This was all she could do to keep the burden and pain off her shoulders. To forget and let go—even for just a while.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When I was young, I always wondered if I'd be meeting the right guy for me in time and if I'd have a 'happily ever after' kind of life just like the princesses in the stories that my mother read to me when I was a little girl. I'd lie awake in my bed at night thinking of the 'what ifs' and I'd spend the day, day dreaming about my prince whisking me off into a far away land.

But then one day I grew up and realized 'happy ever after's' were not real.

I was in high school when I finally fell for someone—hard. This might sound like it's a lot like that of a cliché but yes, I did fall for my best friend and as you might all know it didn't work out. Because finally I got it in my thick skull that the man of steel won't fall for plain old Chloe Sullivan. No, a hero like him needs a better partner, a better love interest (just like in the movies) like the perfect Lana Lang, who turned out to be my best friend too. _–sigh-_ such a tragic love story, I know.

And so, plain, old, boring Chloe Sullivan went back into day dreaming. That someday, somehow, somewhere her prince will come and sweep her off her feet, taking her away from the hurt and pain of it all. And just as she was about to give up…

…it happened…

…the day I fell for a God…

He's the guy you would be thinking of every night when you look at the stars with a sigh, asking them when you will see him; meet him. When you will I feel his arms around you, keeping you safe and warm every night. Wondering if he's thinking of you too of if he feels the same way you do. Or if he will come and fill the hole, the void that had been keeping you imprisoned your whole life.

Then you close your eyes and dream of him. Thinking, when you wake next morning, you would be seeing him next to you. Or telling yourself that tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day that you'll finally meet him, the man of your dreams, your other half, your soul.

He's a god. A god I could not touch; could not fathom; could not reach. He's the man who could not be yours.

A man, who lived in the dark, thrived in the dark and wallowed in the dark.

People think all he wants is power ad for a while I was one of those people. That is until I got to know the man who was God, for me. It was the day I went to him seeking refuge and his help. His father had been after me for some time now and he saved me. He hid me and protected me from everything. gave me all that I needed and wanted, he gave me a better life, a life I could not have, could not live—could not afford to live. And all the while that we were hiding; I got to know a different side of him. The side that he does not show anybody, not even his famous savior and friend, Clark Kent. But for some reason he shed his mask for me. He said he had trust issues and I know he does; but never in a million years did I think that I would break into that barrier and make him reveal his true self; but I did and he let me and I'm glad.

However all that changed the day his friendship with Clark ended. And on that same fateful day I made the mistake I didn't know that I'd regret my whole life. That day I made a choice to be with Clark, to be there for him, back him up in everything and every decision he makes and be his friend when all I ever wanted was to be more than that. I know I shouldn't have chosen between them, but I did.

That was the day the god returned to heaven never looking back. That was the day I lost him…forever.

The man, who lived in the dark, thrived in the dark and wallowed in the dark.

The man I thought was—is a god.


End file.
